In the sport of archery it is well known to provide a so-called nock at the rear end of the arrow, which, in essence is a slot adapted to receive the bow string during the draw. It is also well known that in order to perform a good aim of the arrow. The nock must be placed on the bow string at a point close to the center of the string and that said point must also be aligned horizontally with the point at which the arrow is supported at the center of the bow. In order to attain such alignment it is known to provide a so-called center nock attached to the center of the bow string, which engages the rear end of the arrow, while it is being driven by the bow string toward the target.
It is also known to provide various forms of handheld gripping and drawing devices that enable an archer to apply a strong pull to the bow string, rather than having to grip the end of the arrow with two fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,166 shows a center nock shaped to fit on a bow string and to drive the rear end of the arrow. While that arrangement does provide proper positioning of the arrow on the string, it does not provided any means for gripping the bow string with other then the fingers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,904 shows a drawing device for gripping the bow string and a center nock attached to the bow string for driving the arrow. That system has the disadvantages that the drawing device grips the bow string at a point below the center nock with the result that upon release an uneven vibration is set up in the string which is detrimental to good aim, and furthermore after many repeated cycles of gripping and releasing the string, it gradually becomes frayed and eventually breaks at the point of gripping.
It is accordingly an object of the instant invention to provide a center nock for an archery bow that overcomes the drawbacks of the known art and provides that the string be drawn directly of the center, and that fraying of the bow string be avoided.